


Протягивая руки

by fandom_MassEffect, Riru



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: Явик, Шепард и финальная битва.





	Протягивая руки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Open Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/446672) by [goddessofcheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcheese/pseuds/goddessofcheese). 



> **Примечание:** расширенная концовка трилогии  
>  **Предупреждение:** вскользь упоминается ампутация

— Коммандер?

Вокруг темнота; кровь заливает его левые глаза. Боль пробирает так, что он едва может стоять без помощи турианца, она мешает дышать и тем более говорить. Воздух вокруг полон удушающими ощущениями и запахами: ужас, ненависть, безудержная жажда крови. Смрад битвы.

Но через все это, словно маяк в ночи, он видит ее лицо.

— Вам нужно выбираться, — решительно говорит она. Судя по тону, возражений она не потерпит.

— Но здесь… мое место, — с трудом отвечает он, потому что это правда. Это должна быть его последняя битва, не ее. Если ему суждено умереть, то лучше здесь. Сегодня.

Сражаясь рядом с ней.

— Не спорь со мной, — отрезает она; подает жест, чтобы его отвели в сторону.

Он не позволяет увести себя. Качает головой:

— Я все еще могу драться.

Между ними — кратчайшая из пауз. Воздух словно замирает. Время замедляется. На удар сердца они и пространство между ними — все, что остается; всего пара шагов между безопасностью и смертью. Жесткая маска «коммандера» сходит с ее лица, и он видит ее страх. Сейчас ей легко увидеть его собственный.

Она улыбается ему, и он знает, что эта улыбка — искренняя. От этого больно сильнее, чем от любой сломанной кости в его теле.

— Мне нужно знать, что кто-то выберется отсюда живым.

Реальность возвращается — невообразимо громкая, наполненная болью и слишком быстрая, чтобы осознать. Сил почти не остается, но он выталкивает из себя слова, окликает ее:

— Коммандер!

— Удачи.

Турианец начинает оттаскивать его прочь, хотя он все еще сопротивляется. Вопреки всему, он продолжает тянуться к ней. Нет. Нет… Не сейчас…

Жнец ревет над ними, словно хищник, вызывающий добычу.

Ее улыбка мгновенно исчезает. Она выкрикивает приказ, и в ее голосе звенит сталь:

— Уходите!

Тьма просачивается в его разум; он вот-вот потеряет сознание. Ее образ распадается, черты стираются, и вот он видит уже только силуэт. Его пальцы хватают пустоту.

Он ожидал, что сегодня умрет. Часть его хотела бы этого. Встретить финал на поле боя, в последней атаке против древнего врага. Подходящее завершение. Он думал, что смирился с этим.

Но, когда его заносят внутрь корабля — неестественно тихого и умиротворенного в сравнении с адом, творящимся прямо за металлическими стенами, — он мучительно осознает, что не может смириться с другим: с тем, что на поле боя остается она.

* * *

— Явик?

Он смотрит на фигуру в койке возле своего стула. Она двигается осторожно, медленно просыпаясь.

— Коммандер, — негромко отзывается он.

— Ты здесь. Когда ты… — она с некоторым трудом садится и смотрит на него, явно удивленная. — Остальные?.. 

— Мы прибыли сегодня. Ты спала, — объясняет он, отметая ее сомнения взмахом руки. — Казалось, тебе это было нужно. Нам сказали, что тебя не сразу нашли.

— Да уж, на отгул похоже не было, — признает она. — Я даже… не уверена, сколько была в отключке… похоже, довольно долго.

Несмотря на шутливый тон, он знает, что она не преувеличивает: хотя она перенесла несколько операций, пока команда «Нормандии» не могла выбраться и чинила ИИ, оставалось сделать еще немало. Она прерывисто дышит, и ее голос кажется охрипшим и усталым. И сложно не коситься на пустое место под одеялом, где раньше была ее левая нога.

— Но ты все еще можешь драться, — говорит он, озвучивая свои мысли, вспоминая собственные слова — произнесенные, как кажется теперь, очень, очень давно.

Шепард слабо смеется.

— Хм. А я-то надеялась, что больше уже и не придется. Не уверена, что мы сможем найти что-нибудь хуже всего этого.

— Как у вас говорят, коммандер, лучше не искушать судьбу.

Это вызывает у нее настоящий смех, который, впрочем, быстро сменяется приступом кашля — настолько ощутимым, что ей приходится немного передохнуть. Когда у нее получается, он понимает, что она пытается что-то сказать:

— Я… прости, что заставила тебя уйти с поля боя. Я знаю, как сильно ты хотел сражаться, но…

Явик поднимает руку, прерывая ее:

— Нет. Ты была права. Не вмешайся ты, я бы умер, — он делает паузу и тянется к кровати, устраивая руку на одеяле рядом с ее. Кожа повреждена и разорвана, но у него нет сомнений, что в хватке Шепард все еще сила настоящего «аватара». — Это не стало бы отмщением. Это просто было бы моим концом. Завершением, но не того, к чему я стремился. Сейчас и здесь, когда я разговариваю с тобой, знаю, что мы выжили, потому что действовали вместе, и когда вижу наших врагов наконец-то поверженными, в то время как мы живы… Это и есть настоящая победа.

Она улыбается, и он не может сдержать ответной улыбки. Не самое привычное для него выражение лица. Но сейчас это кажется чем-то приятным, мягким, простым. То, что воплощалось для него так редко, теперь ощущается естественным, как дыхание. Может быть, именно это и есть смирение.

— У меня нет слов, чтобы выразить… мою благодарность, — тихо произносит он. — За все.

— У меня тоже. Только… я рада, что ты рядом.

— Где еще я мог бы быть? Мое место здесь.

Он тянется к ней во второй раз.

И теперь Шепард здесь, чтобы взять его руку.


End file.
